Captain Feathersword
"Captain Feathersword" owns The S.S Feathersword. He was portrayed by Jeff Fatt and his two brothers, Paul and John. Then in 1996, Paul Paddick became Captain Feathersword after understudying for Anthony in a concert when he had a hernia operation, and he has played him ever since. On occasions, Paddick's understudy, Keane Fletcher, would fill in his roles, such as in newer episodes of the Dorothy the Dinosaur series. Captain Feathersword also has a crew, the''' '''Friendly Pirate Crew, all of which idolize and have the same bright and cheerful personality as their captain. According to the Series 2 episode, Family, Captain's father and mother, showing poor parenting practices, left him so they could sail the Seven Seas. It is likely he was taken in by someone else and raised. Performers Footage * Jeff Fatt (1993-1995) * Paul Field (1995) * John William Field (1994) * Paul Paddick (1996-present) * Keane Fletcher (2010-12, on Dorothy the Dinosaur) Audio * Jeff Fatt (1993-1996) * Paul Paddick (1997-present) See Also Captain Feathersword Through The Years Trivia *Captain's original pirate crew is him, Imran, Penelope, and Raj, who were all featured in Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. *Before Paul Paddick, Captain Feathersword was first played by Anthony. His brothers, John and Paul followed in Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car. According to Greg's book, "Now and Then", Jeff would sometimes don the vest when it was a Sunday, because of something called the "Sunday Rule". But after a particularly bad performance in the South Australian town of Whyalla, Jeff was banned from ever doing the role again. *Paul Paddick is the first Non-Field Brother to play Captain full-time. He has had that role since Wake Up Jeff!. *Captain has blue trousers with black lines from 1993-1997. From 1998 ownards, he now has black trousers with gold lines because the original trousers were similar to The Wiggles' black trousers. *Captain also tickles people including The Wiggles and his friends. *In some of the earlier songs, Anthony isn't seen as a Wiggle because he is playing Captain Feathersword. But in Big Red Car, he isn't played by Anthony except for Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea. In the Big Red Car song, Captain doesn't appear at all. *Captain was created because Anthony understood that kids liked pirates. *He was given a feather sword so that he would be a non-violent pirate. *Since 1996, Captain spends time with The Wiggles more than Dorothy does. *He has had several songs based on him, like Captain Feathersword and Quack Quack. *One of Captain's favorite dances is the reindeer dance according to Here Come the Reindeer. *Captain's favorite animals are ducks, roosters, horses and camels. * Since 2010, Captain has served as a guitarist at concerts when needed. He has also been doing this in the videos since 2013. * Captain is the only human Wiggly Friend. * In some of the Dorothy the Dinosaur DVD's, Paul Paddick isn't there, so his understudies had to fill in for him. It also happened at some concerts. * Captain has played guitar at concerts. * In 2006, Captain along with The Wiggles appeared in a promotional ad on ABC For Kids. *His favorite guitar he plays in both videos, and concerts is the Maton Bass Guitar and favorite instrument is the Wiggly Drum Set. Gallery File:CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his debut "Wiggle Time!" played by his portrayer, Anthony Field File:CaptainandGreg.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook File:JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by John William Field, scary right? File:CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" CaptainFeatherswordandLucyFixit.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lucy Fixit File:PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Paul Field in "Big Red Car" File:CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" File:CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" end credits File:CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry File:CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car Tour CaptainFeathersword'sCloseup.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his close-up CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" played by Paul Paddick CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordatConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword at a concert CaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.png|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the audience CaptainFeatherswordJugglingBalls.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 1997 promo picture CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip CaptainFeathersword1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Captain Feathersword TheWigglesMovie973.png|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1287.png|Wally and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesMovie1346.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordandPaultheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene JasonKennedyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Jason Kennedy CaptainFeatherswordonRecovery.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Recovery" CaptainFeatherswordandSpearhead.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Spearhead CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeriesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in TV Series opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFunnyGreg.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Funny Greg" CaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" CaptainFeatherswordinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Muscleman Murray CaptainFeatherswordinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Spooked Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Pink Towel Chase" CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Anthony's Friend" CaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Foodman" CaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Tennis Ball Chase" CaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Murray's Shirt" CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaples.jpg| Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Jeff The Mechanic" CaptainFeatherswordinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Butterfly Net Chase" CaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" CaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Party" CaptainFeatherswordatPiratePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Pirate Park CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword in flag transition CaptainFeatherswordatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Australia's Wonderland CaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Haircut" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Food" CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Numbers & Counting" CaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" CaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" CaptainFeatherswordinAtPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "At Play" CaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Safety" FloraDoorandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Flora Door CaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Friends" CaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Multicultural" CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Musical Instruments" CaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" CaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Animals" CaptainFeatherswordinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in puppet form in "Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends Video" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue CaptainFeatherswordintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Wiggly Dressing room CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggly backstage CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "History" CaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Family" CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby CaptainFeatherswordinMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Movement" CaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Nutrition" CaptainFeatherswordinDirections.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Directions" CaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Manners" CaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Travel" CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Play" BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ben Murray CaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Body" CaptainFeatherswordonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Each Other's Voices Street" CaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Work" CaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Imagination" CaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Cows and Ducks" CaptainFeatherswordinhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainFeathersword'sCartoonTitle.gif|Captain Feathersword's cartoon title CaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" CaptainFeatherswordon2MMM.jpg|Captain Feathersword on 2MMM CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:CaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2001 File:CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" PaulPaddickandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainFeatherswordandMorganCrowley.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Morgan Crowley CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Party" concert CaptainFeatherswordonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordonBigBrother.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Big Brother" CaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2002 CaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" CaptainFeatherswordinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheLostJoey45.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Space Dancing" premiere CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing!" CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing!" CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Network Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV CaptainandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Captain and Simon the Gremlin CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Africa CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Paris Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons Animation CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Academy CaptainFeatherswordPlushToy.jpg|Captain Feathersword plush toy CaptainFeatherswordToyFigure.jpg|Captain Feathersword toy figure CaptainFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinHongKong.png|Captain Feathersword in Hong Kong File:CaptainFeatherswordonQANTASAirplane.jpg|Captain Feathersword on QANTAS airplane CaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2004 BenMurrayasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Sunrise" (played by Ben Murray) CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" end credits CaptainFeatherswordonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandBrettClarke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett Clarke HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!7.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin!'" CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots17.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:CaptainFeatherswordin2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2005 CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 4 LittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour CaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in England CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco, California Dorothy'sRosePetalJam5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" electronic storybook CaptainFeathersword-We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword in TV Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Latin American Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Disney Channel Asia CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock" concert CaptainFeatherswordandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Katty Villafuerte CaptainFeatherswordandZoeVelvez.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zoe Velvez CaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordandCraigFerguson.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Craig Ferguson CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CaptainFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi animation CaptainFeatherswordandBrett.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett CaptainFeatherswordinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Henry's place CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action!' CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Captain Feathersword on an island TheRainbowPalace4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Gettig Strong!" (original version) CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:CaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld File:CaptainFeatherswordinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Luna Park concert File:CaptainFeatherswordonSunrise.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Sunrise" CaptainFeathersword,MikiandCarla.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Miki and Carla CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the audience CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|Captain Feathersword on ABC CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong!" CaptainFeatherswordinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Language and Literacy" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinoasur's Party" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's garden CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinoasur's Party" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" CaptainFeatherswordinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Red Nose Day" advert CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Memory Book" CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:CaptainFeatherswordinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Manchester Apollo concert CaptainFeatherswordatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Six Flags" CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinPerth.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Perth CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" website CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "the Wiggles'Big Big Show!" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordin2009.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2009 CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainFeatherswordonSprout.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Sprout CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CaptainFeatherswordandLightsCameraJackson.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lights Camera Jackson CaptainFeatherswordAnimated.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa's workshop CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show in the Round" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" CaptainFeatherswordandGreedySmith.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith CaptainFeatherswordandRegMombassa.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Reg Mombassa CaptainFeatherswordandMartinPlaza.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Martin Plaza CaptainFeatherswordandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Peter O'Doherty CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Hot Potato Studios CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" CaptainandSimon.jpg|Captain and Simon CaptainFeatherswordonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Breakfast Television" BradCarrollasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rocking Christmas" (played by Brad Carroll) CaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert CaptainFeatherswordandAlRoker.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Al Roker CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" (played by Lachlan Gillespie) CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Songtime!" CaptainFeatherswordinBendigo.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Bendigo CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTreats.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Treats" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" CaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2011 CaptainFeatherswordinNewZealand.jpg|Captain Feathersword in New Zealand CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" concert Feathersword.jpg|Toy Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordin2011PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2011 promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CaptainFeatherswordPrototypeDoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword prototype doll CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday Show" CaptainFeatherswordandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain Feathersword and James Arthur Chen CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma Watkins CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordWakingUpJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword waking Jeff up CaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:CaptainFeatherswordatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium CaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" sneak preview CaptainandEmmainTraining.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma in Training CaptainFeatherswordonTheMorningShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" CaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainandEmma.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands CaptainFeatherswordatTowerofLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tower of London CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Showtime" CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert CaptainFeatherswordinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Power Through the Day" music video CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" CaptainFeatherswordasStatue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a statue CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mumbles the Monster CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits CaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2013 CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zamel the Camel MainPageFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his main page picture CaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Santa Go!" CaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas" CaptainFeatherswordin2014.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2014 CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas Tour" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleHouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle House" CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries8.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 CaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Rock and Roll Preschool" DominicFieldasCaptainFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword in "Treehouse Big Day Out" (played by Dominic Field) 12493447_10154035558132018_7826745742149849178_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma opera.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a opera singer 13522019_1167382286626490_5769327078397738467_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Rove Live 13532922_10153840405506848_4812721010146406586_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Town Tour! 13627091_10155090702229012_9158465687261703391_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing like Justin Bieber 12650824_10153913611983185_1658307703490825168_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Fantastic Furniture 102904 TheWiggles JM106.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The 2003-2005 Tour 016.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Hey Hey its Saturday captainfeatherswordroses11610.jpg|Captain Feathersword in France puppets_cap.jpg|Captain Feathersword Sound Puppet $_47.JPG|Captain Feathersword pop up figure $_45.JPG|Captain Feathersword Doll without vest CaptFeatherswordHuge.jpg|Captain Feathersword 39 in Doll $_44.JPG|Captain Feathersword Plush $_107.JPG|New Captain Feathersword Plush s-l2500.jpg|Captain Feathersword Click Clack Toy s-l3100.jpg|Captain Feathersword Sponge 6a00d83454775669e200e54f14cce58833-800wi.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Six Flags Dreamworld 11pg.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a pirate teddy bear 110713_Dorothy-the-dinosaur-1128-020_2.jpg|Captain in New Zealand 1633777215_c256d5783a_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the 2007 US Tour 15000.png|Captain Feathersword Doll with vest wiggles 153.JPG|Captain Feathersword as a host wiggles 169.JPG|Captain Feathersword and a boy wiggles 170.JPG|Captain Feathersword and a audience member IMG 3798.JPG|Captain Feathersword and The Splash and Boots gang 3802071793_c1d23d948b_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Gymnastics 38128812_02f4ae232c_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Sailing Around the World Live The Wiggles 320.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the 2008 US Tour 2737502990_f36d70c95b_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Rove McManus 100.JPG|Captain holding cake 065cr.jpg|Captain Feathersword in New York City captain.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword 526310530_34061a7f88_o.jpg|Captain in a parade 4111254565_2fc678c67f_o.jpg|Captain and Fairy Larrisa 2790504579_00f4327809_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a plane 2790521953_3111c74ab8_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword with blue rope 2438278442_5a0b16b1eb_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a taxi 2532807607_9f42636f51_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The 2008 Tour 2531102402_ae2a6b748e_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a fairy 9346735677_424c96c277_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The 2003 Tour 714720178_30f2b87b62_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a duck 13920657_10154592937212018_3657883840727890645_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and some kids 14034754_10154641779412018_7903259839986813887_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a 2004 Promo Picture 14570410_10157660037450694_4140929780953670782_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and some kids 12741947_10154131446347018_1260040357608916630_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword on his birthday Wiggles 107.jpg|Captain Feathersword ticking Barney Wiggles 010.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2007 US Tour 1374209_436476219806564_1317713028_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword on a pumpkin Wiggles+Portrait+Session+Performance+SmyE4jviPe-l.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Daniel Rigby 3124002301_56e5e77b5b_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a fairy 1958410871_e5db43e492_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword on a camera 2051750352_3a9d111f33_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jimmy Barnes 1727109145_3fdf6e0451_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a ballerina 920542262_b4a46317e9_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the dock 1027927791_75e3b48548_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in New York City 6816832284 68f346748b o.jpg|Captain Feathersword and some confetti 6962939671 d0c40814e4 o.jpg|Captain Feathersword and some grapes 6962953791 cec3eb443a o.jpg|Captain Feathersword and some kids Wiggles-meet-greet.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing a Card Game 67821 10151325280156211 1856791192 n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Goodwill 46049 149374125086695 7601357 n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a boy 206171 10150735585430573 1713402 n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Savers 216979 10150735575535573 3618786 n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a boy 229766 10150735585125573 2792946 n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Shawn K nice_outfit__captain__d_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Gymnastics ahoy_there_again_captain_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a orchestra blow_me_down_by_sphinx47.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2003 concert ahoy_there_capt__feathersword_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a 2005 Toy Fair 550953045 4628207194 o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The 2007 UK Tour feathersword128.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword P1160993.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Duets P1160905.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Around Australia Happy-birthday-cake-with-captain-feathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Nursery Rhymes DSCF8141.JPG|Captain Feathersword in Och Aye the G'nu 14731298_10205791189538375_6311766214898352377_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Jimmy Giggle 15585105_1153771561385445_8521953629663315748_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! 20071182.JPG|Captain Feathersword and Dr Oz 20071192.JPG|Captain Feathersword and Art Smith c6ad5fca72ad872b633d5aa00d54d21f.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2001 Blow me down by groovyfruitsalad.jpg|Captain Feathersword in The 2017 UK Tour 8229644361_1513b21309_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in South Shore Music Circus 8230706532_63f3fe4fd4_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in David Tench Tonight 8229643649_52e9ee4608_o.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wigglemania CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBass-CapeCodMelodyTent2011.png|Captain Feathersword playing bass in a 2011 concert at the Cape Cod Melody Tent 22196451_1643785309005065_4049511194496929523_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses 20525402_1792972267386021_6778996671978888689_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Ireland IMG_7699.jpg|Captain Feathersword chasing Scooby Doo IMG_7926.jpg|Captain Feathersword in white pants See Also *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus